


The Little Things

by PetalsToFish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just finished it, Romance, hurt and comfort BUT FLUFFY, self insert fan fiction because gryff started it, that trope where the girl falls off her horse only that girl is me and this is a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish
Summary: Lily gets thrown from her horse twice, but don't worry, James Potter is always there to make bad days better again. (co-written with GryffindorMischief)
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindormischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/gifts).



Lily Evans loved James Potter for the little things.

She loved the way his hair fell into his eyes whenever he laughed beside her. She liked when he looked over at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She got goosebumps when he absentmindedly ran his fingers along her spine. The smell of his cooking always brought a smile to her face and she never grew bored because he loved adventure like she did.

She remained caught up in daydreams and fantasy as she walked behind an old barn, hardly paying attention to her surroundings. She had been excited to go riding until she woke up and realized her boyfriend wouldn't be joining her. She liked when James came to watch her ride, if only because he always had a kiss or two reserved for her on the rails.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it.

**JP:** sorry I couldn't come b/c of football practice, I love you

It was so annoying that all James had to do was send her one little text and she was beaming like a kid on Christmas. He made her whole sky light up when he told her that he loved her. She was so caught up in the absurdity of it all that she looked like an idiot as she texted him back, using her hand to block out the sun glare on her screen.

**LE:** trying out a new saddle today!

**JP:** cool. What do u want for dinner?

**LE:** you?

**JP:** unsurprising answer

**LE:** I'm so tired after staying up to watch that movie with you last night let's just hope I stay on the horse

**JP:** I don't remember watching a movie?

**LE:** I wonder why?

**JP:** It had nothing to do with the shirt you were conveniently not wearing

**LE:** someone conveniently took it off

**JP:** had a good ride

**JP:** oops.

**JP:** have* a good ride

**LE:** smooth save, babe

**JP:** save a horse, ride a cowboy

She blew her fringe from her face while simultaneously rolling her eyes at his stupid attempt at a joke. Falling in love with her best friend was both her greatest triumph and greatest pain. He was equal parts handsome idiot and caring boyfriend. It seemed impossible for someone to make her laugh that much, yet here she was.

**LE:** have a good practice; ttyl

**JP:** don't pretend you didn't laugh at that

**LE:** putting my phone away now, bye

She snorted and stuffed her phone into her pocket just as her horse, Soleil, bumped her nose into Lily's chest. Lily cooed and wrapped her arms around Soleil's big head, kissing every inch happily. Lily leased Soleil from Mary, her riding instructor, since she couldn't afford her own. For all intents and purposes though, Soleil was as much a part of Lily's life as James was.

She was a good horse, especially cuddly whenever Lily went to halter her. Soleil used Lily's arms as an anchor for her head, refusing to move even as Lily assaulted her blazed forehead with kisses. The horse was older, retired from showing but a worker to her very core. She was a good match for Lily who was just as easy-going but determined. Mary often said they were a match made in heaven.

Lily haltered Soleil and brought the tall cross paint to the crossties inside the barn. Soleil remained half asleep, her lower lip jutting out as Lily got the curry to work. It was clear Soleil had spent the morning in turn out because her hindquarters were caked in dried dirt. As Lily fell into a rhythmic combing pattern she smiled as she once again thought of her boyfriend, James.

Sometimes he came to the barn with her but today, it seemed, he had decided to stay home. He and Soleil were cute together and her screensaver on her phone was James hugging Soleil with Lily on her back. She smiled every time she saw it, even if it was really old.

Lily dropped the curry brush and cursed lightly as she bent down to grab it. Pain shot down her side and she winced as she sat back up too quickly. Her pocket buzzed, alerting her to another message from James. She took the moment to read it, ignoring the pressing agitation of her hip.

**JP:** have fun riding xxx

**LE:** if I make it through without falling off, I will be shocked

**JP:** are you okay?

**LE:** just tired

**JP:** we can sleep when I'm done practice

**LE:** I'll definitely be asleep before you're done practice

**JP:** we weren't up THAT late

**LE:** if it's past 10pm it's late, James

**JP:** okay, Grandma

She stuffed her phone into her bag, determined to not look at texts again until she was done. She needed to focus; Soleil might be an easy ride, but she still tested Lily on the rails. Lily was trying to pass for competition, and she couldn't be thinking about her boyfriend when she was working. At least she knew James had equally as hard a time focusing on things when Lily was on his mind.

Trying to relax, Lily started braiding Soleil's brown mane. The method movement worked, making her focus on the tiny flashes of red and gold as she twisted and folded the hair into a pretty little French braid that stopped at the node between Soleil's long neck and back. The study of hairs and hands worked so well that Lily almost jumped out of her skin when her instructor Mary rounded the corner holding the new saddle they'd discussed over the phone.

"Hi Lily!" Mary said cheerfully, "oh, you braided Soleil's hair! It's so cute."

Lily looked under Soleil's neck and waved at her friend, "is that my fancy new saddle?"

"Yeah!" Mary said as Lily put boots on Soleil's legs, "it's more like a jumper saddle so you'll have to get used to it after using a dressage saddle for so long, but you were so steady last time I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Nothing's a problem when Soleil's the horse." Lily tapped her horse on her soft nose, "she's perfect."

"She is pretty close to perfect." Mary agreed, "but this saddle had a smaller seat so it should fit you better than the other one."

Lily nodded, only half paying attention to what Mary was saying because she was busy undoing the braids in Soleil's mane. She squared her shoulders as Mary started buckling down the saddle for Lily, chatting away about how she'd had to pull a new girth out because Soleil had gotten so much muscle from working out more with Lily.

Once Lily was on Soleil, she felt better. The horse was liquid underneath her, how it should be, like they were a single being. Lily put her right leg on to ease Soleil to the left. Soleil listened no problem and kept her head straight. It was going to be a good riding day; the only problem was the saddle.

"Wow, ok, this saddle is so weird," she commented as she tried to adjust, "this is insane."

Mary grinned, "I told you, it'd take some getting used to."

"I miss my old saddle already." Lily laughed as she stood up in the stirrups, "this one is going to make me work."

"You said you wanted abs."

"I eat too much of James' cooking for that to happen." Lily patted her tummy like a child.

Mary laughed in return, "get into the ring and start riding."

Lily clucked and kicked lightly, encouraging Soleil to start walking into the ring closest to the barn. They went slow, Mary checking Lily's form as she adjusted to the new seat. The saddle was smaller and fit Lily's body better but was smoother and aerodynamic. The well-worn leather slid against her knee as she tried to straighten herself. The smell of dirt mixing into the air filled her lungs as she took Soleil around the ring once to get a feel under the saddle.

"Okay do one quicker circle," Mary said, "and then I want you to trot but no posting."

Lily instantly groaned, "Mary, I hate sitting the trot."

"Which is why you have to do it." Mary said, "if you can sit her trot, I'll buy you a drink!"

Lily nodded to show she was listening, "if I sit the trot you owe me a whole meal."

"If you sit her trot, I'll take you to that fancy place uptown where my sister had her bridal shower."

"Avondale's?"

Mary clicked her fingers together, "that's the one!"

"I feel like I'm off center." Lily said, "like I'm too far behind."

"You should be fine as long as you engage your core."

Lily mocked as she gently squeezed Soleil's side with her calf to make the horse go faster, "my core is never engaged."

"Just ride, Lily!"

Mary laughed again as Lily and Soleil started trotting the ring. Lily felt it the moment they started turning, the new saddle was way more slippery than her old saddle. She pressed down her heels, watching the sight line for her spot. She was getting launched in the air, forcing her to brace down so she wouldn't get flung off despite Mary telling her not to post. Mary couldn't even sit Soleil's trot.

The wind raced through the holes on Lily's helmet and little strands of hair tickled her cheeks. Lily felt herself sliding out of alignment, so she gripped harder with her thighs. It was a typical riding move and she thought nothing of it as they rounded the curve. It was the tiniest adjustment, nothing Soleil hadn't felt before.

Five seconds after she moved her leg, Soleil took off faster than a race car at a green light. Lily leaned back, sitting hard and tugging back on her reins. Her left foot slipped from the stirrup and Soleil bucked. Lily's thighs now gripped Soleil with every bit of power Lily could muster, trying to keep herself astride the horse. Soleil was acting like someone had hit her with a whip, eyes wide and head all over the place.

"Woah! Soleil!" Lily called, "easy!"

If anything, Soleil went faster.

"Reign her in!" Mary shouted, "pull her head off!"

"I am!" Lily shouted back, "she's fighting me!"

Lily yanked back even harder as Mary tried to step forward and get ahold of the runaway horse. Another buck and Lily leaned back only to slide half off. One minute she was reigning Soleil into the center of the ring and the next minute she was sliding out of the new saddle like a penguin on ice.

"Oh no, no, no!" She grabbed a fistful of the brown mane for a grip, but it was too late, she had just enough time to pull her feet from the stirrups before she fell hard and fast, "Fuck."

She was probably only on the ground for five seconds flat, but it felt like one hundred years. She could feel the bruises that weren't showing yet on her hip because she landed there first. She could hear nothing but static in her ears for a second but eventually she was aware of Mary shouting. Lily could already tell that she'd be taking pain meds for three days straight after the fall. The sky overhead was a blissful blue, the color her skin would be once she peeled her clothes off.

Lily jumped up from the ground when Soleil made a second round. Mary grabbed Soleil's reigns the next time the horse got close enough. The horse reared but was drawn to a stop and Mary turned her head to find Lily already on her feet. Lily's pride was bruised too; she hadn't fallen off a horse in years. Soleil had just broken her seven-year streak and Lily was pissed.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked, worriedly drawing Soleil in, "I actually _heard_ you hit the dirt."

"Fine," Lily said stubbornly, "give me a leg up."

Mary looked wary but handed Lily the reigns. Lily grabbed the saddle and pulled herself up with Mary helping at the hip. Soleil shifted under Lily's added weight.

"What happened?" Mary asked as Lily shortened her reigns deliberately.

"Dunno, she just bugged out." Lily replied, "I'll walk her once but I'm going to try a posting trot."

"Alright," Mary stepped back into the middle of the ring, "you're aligned right now but be wary of your calves."

Lily shoulder stung like a bitch, but she ignored it as she picked Soleil up into a trot again. They hadn't even made it half the circle of the ring before Soleil twitched under Lily like she'd gotten bit by a snake. Lily hug her heels in, determined to stay on. She wasn't going to let Soleil knock her down twice in one day, no matter how crazy her favorite horse had become overnight. Soleil was one of the easiest horses she'd ever worked, she didn't want to fall off again.

"Okay good," Mary called from the center of the ring, "she's a little touchy, bring her close to the rail."

Lily hadn't even asked to move with half a seat before Soleil threw them against the rail. Lily's left leg was squashed between a metal railing and a 1500-pound horse in a matter of seconds. Lily cursed again, pushing Soleil off the rail and back on track. Soleil continued to fight Lily, refusing to give or budge.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lily huffed, "I was just talking about how _perfect_ you are."

Lily jinxed herself even more in that instant because no sooner had she relaxed; a woman started roping cattle in the ring next door. Normally, Soleil wouldn't even flinch if a bird smacked her across the face but today seemed to be an off day for the normally bomb-proof horse. Soleil caught sight of the horse and roper in the ring next door. Soleil ignored Lily's sharp cluck. Lily heard the cowgirl's rope snap against the fake bull and the next thing she knew, she was smacking her shoulder on the ground for the second time in one lesson.

Mary shouted, "Soleil! Stop fucking bucking her off!"

Lily rolled away from the bucking bronco she once believed was perfect. She stayed on the ground, face up towards the ceiling of the ring. She groaned and felt every muscle in her body protest as she made a move to brush dirt from her mouth. Soleil was on the opposite end of the ring, still freaking out over a rope that hadn't even been close to her. Lily hissed as she rolled onto her aide and used her right arm to push herself up.

"I can stop roping!" The girl in the next ring over shouted to Mary and Lily, "sorry!"

"It's fine," Mary called as she cornered Soleil, "Soleil's just being an asshole!"

"I'll say," Lily hissed as she pushed against the palm of her hand, "I wasn't aware I was going to the rodeo today."

Pain shot up through her arm, then her back and finally her legs. She wobbled on both feet; jaw pressed as she stared down Soleil. Mary shook her head at Lily, but Lily ignored her friend.

"Let's go again," Lily huffed, brushing the dirt off her breeches, "I'm staying on this damn saddle if it kills me."

Mary whistled as Lily got back on Soleil's back, "you're fearless, Lil."

Lily gritted her teeth through the pain in her legs as she kicked Soleil into a trot again, "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"Right." Mary agreed, "just don't actually die, ok? Your boyfriend would kill me."

"He's not one to talk." Lily mumbled, "he's been to the hospital for a concussion at least twice a year since we were kids."

"Let's hope you don't get a concussion," Mary said, "thank god you are wearing a helmet."

Lily knocked her knuckles against the shell of her black riding helmet, "I like my brain inside my skull."

"Me too."

Luckily, the run around the ring had done Soleil some good and this time, Lily had more control as they looked around the ring. Mary shouted tips as Lily dug into the saddle. Soleil could try her best, but Lily's ass was staying in the damn saddle the rest of the afternoon just to prove a point.

After making it around the ring a few more times, Lily finally slowed Soleil to a walk then stop. Exhausted, Lily leaned forward, pressing her forehead into Soleil's mane. She let out a low string of curses as the adrenaline left her body. As the high rush faded, it was replaced by a steady ache in every part of Lily's body. Mary stepped forward worriedly, sensing the change in Lily's body language.

"How are you doing up there, Evans?" Mary asked, "do I need to help you off?"

"I'm fine," Lily grumbled into Soleil's mane, "all good here, just lead her back to the barn."

When she dismounted, her body was on fire. Mary helped Lily pull tack off Soleil, seeming to sense Lily had stupidly expanded all her energy to stay on a bucking horse. Lily laughed a little when Soleil leaned her own head against Lily for support. Lily kissed Soleil on her forelock. The horse snorted and started rubbing her head against Lily lovingly.

"Don't tell me you're tired," Lily told her horse mockingly, "you're the one who just went batshit rodeo star on me."

Soleil pulled at Lily's shirt with her lips, nickering again. Lily shook her head at her horse in disbelief. Soleil checked Lily's breeches for treats in the pockets. She was so cute and Lily couldn't stay mad at her.

"You love me now," Lily said, "but five minutes ago you wanted to break my neck in that ring."

Lily gave Soleil a quick bath in the wash stall, waiting for Mary to say goodbye before she checked her body for wounds. Once Mary had left, she leaned up against the wash stall and pulled her shirt over her shoulder. There was a nice bruise on her shoulder, the blue color mixing with the tattoo rose she'd gotten at eighteen. She hissed as she pulled the sleeve back up. Soleil nickered at her, looking for her usual treats.

"If you think I'm giving you a peppermint after today, you're mad." Lily told her horse.

Soleil just responded with another nicker. Lily took the short walk back to Soleil's stall. Each step started to get increasingly painful. She was glad Mary had left because if Mary saw her hobbling around the barn cleaning up, she would've made Lily sit down. Lily wasn't so sure that she could get back up if she sat down, but she was so tired that she didn't care.

Lily sat down by the crossties and leaned her head against the barn. She unbuttoned her riding breeches and winced as she started peeling the fabric away. The bike shorts she wore underneath were covered in dirt from the area, but that was nothing compared to the bruises she found running up and down her legs. She lifted the bike shorts up and winced when she saw her ass was in similar condition.

"Yikes." The girl who'd been roping with her horse passed by and spotted some of Lily's trophies from the ride, "sorry your horse threw you because of me."

Lily waved the girl off, "Soleil was just having a bad day, it had nothing to do with you."

The girl nodded and kept walking her horse to the crossties at the other end of the barn. Lily reached for her bag and pulled out her phone. James had sent her a picture of the football field where he was playing and captioned it: wish you were here. Lily opened up the exchange and typed a new message.

**LE:** Soleil decided she didn't like the way the wind was blowing today…I got bucked off twice…and I can't feel anything anymore.

It took him precisely two seconds to reply.

**JP:** are you okay?

**JP:** do I need to come get you?

**LE:** I'm okay, bruised more than my pride though...

**JP:** what do you mean?

**LE:** I'm already bruising up all on my hips and legs

**JP:** oh, pics?

Lily opened up her camera and aimed it at the giant bruise on her left leg that traveled from her thigh all the way to her knees. She sent the photo to him with an emoji of shrugging. James was typing back, the three little dots opening up almost instantly after the picture was sent.

**JP:** Ouch

**LE:** sitting here really hurts

**JP:** that one on your left leg looks brutal

**LE:** you should see the one on my ass

**JP:** I do love your ass

**LE:** I'd send you a picture of my ass, but (1) I'm in public and (2) you can probably already guess how it looks

**JP:** I just want to make it clear I'm not asking for nudes, I just really love your ass

Lily couldn't help but laugh at him. Her phone buzzed again, and he'd texted her something else. The peach emoji. She bit back a grin as she replied to his emoji.

**LE:** my ass definitely isn't very peachy right now

**JP:** I'm honestly worried

**LE:** I'm heading home

**JP:** be there soon with all the ice packs from the team freezer

**LE:** I love you

She basically limped to her car, she was so stiff and unable to move properly. She drove slowly and winced every time she had to step down on the break for the lights. She felt every single muscle in her body slowly freezing up from the impact. She got home and popped a shit ton of pain meds with a glass of orange juice. She hoped they would kick in right away.

It took her a god-awful amount of time to even wash her hair, every muscle in her arm protested as she reached up to lather it. When she was done, she found a pair of shorts and one of James' old t-shirts. She tried her hardest to brush out the tangled in her hair, but it was hard moving her arms in the right direction to do so. She gave up and tossed the red curls into a pile on top of her head.

Exhausted, she collapsed on the floor of the bedroom, staring up at the ceiling fan. The floor wasn't even that comfortable, but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to do anything but contemplate where everything had gone wrong. Lily really couldn't see a pattern to Soleil's behavior that afternoon, it was so unlike her. Lily grumbled and rolled onto her stomach, placing her head into the crooks of her elbows.

That was how James found her, half asleep and covered in bruises from head to toe. She barely looked up when he walked into the bedroom. She gave him a grunt as a hello, too tired to do anything else. James knelt down and grabbed her hands to force her into a sitting position. She complained loudly as he did so, feeling every movement catch on fire inside her body. Slowly, James picked her up and helped her to the bed. When she was finally amongst the pillows, he started checking her body.

He shot her a look, "Mary texted me."

Lily pretended to look innocent, "did she?"

"She says you got back on, despite knowing Soleil was having a bad day." He picked out an ice pack and placed it on her knees, "why didn't you just take a raincheck?"

"Says the idiot who continued to play sports after several concussions."

"Touché."

She smiled up at him stupidly, "just kiss me and tell me I'm pretty."

He leaned over her, kissing her forehead as requested. She glowed under his touch and relaxed, her fingers seeking his hand. James shook his head at her, his eyes trained on the bruise that disappeared up her leg, hidden by the shorts she'd put on.

"You're pretty," he paused, "pretty stubborn."

"I haven't fallen off a horse in years." She exclaimed, "and today was supposed to be perfect with the new saddle, but I was even worse off than I was with the old one."

James cupped her chin, "you're still a great rider, Lily, even if you got bucked off once or twice."

Lily sighed, knowing he was right. He kissed her forehead again before going to grab some ice packs he'd brought. She let him dote, if only because she really was miserable, and he really was trying to help. She had an ice pack for every bruise, each one lovingly placed by his warm hands. He even brought her dinner in bed, stating that she didn't look fit for walking.

He stared down at her and smirked as he ran his fingers through her hair at her shoulder. It wasn't his usual smile, she recognized it as his mischievous smile. It was the special smile that offered her challenge and satisfaction.

"What's that look for?" she asked when he started to adjust his body underneath her.

"I just can't believe I'm dating such a badass."

It still seemed impossible for someone to make her laugh so much, but once again, she found herself giggling as he kissed her just below her jaw. He was laughing too. James' hands adjusted her head so that he could nuzzle his favorite spot on her neck. Lily closed her eyes as her fingers wrapped up into his hair to keep him from pulling away.

Between her horse dropping her and her boyfriend worshipping her, she was destined to look like she'd contracted some God-awful skin disease for the next week. The horse had been a complete accident. James' mouth on her skin was anything but fortuitous. She fell into a daze listening to the sound of him breathing. She slipped in and out of a dream as he traced her bruises with light fingers. She kissed him back sleepily and he adjusted her ice packs accordingly.

She loved him for those little things.


End file.
